Wounded
by FullMoonUnder
Summary: After Bellamy beats the grounder senseless, Octavia takes it upon herself to patch him up later that night. Octavia/Grounder cuteness. One-shot.


**I had to write this after I saw 'Contents under Pressure' this is just a one-shot, but it could turn into a very short story at a later time if I'm feeling inspired.**

**Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

"Ty! Get out here we need your help cleaning up." Octavia snapped out of her light sleep to the sound of Bellamy's voice. She was in the middle level of the drop ship, and oddly enough she was the only one in the second level. She guessed it was because of her "injury" and Bellamy wanted her to rest while the others worked. Octavia quickly ducked behind a few supply boxes at the sound of footsteps coming from the upper level. Ty ripped open the hatch and climbed down a few rungs on the latter before jumping down it. He hurried to the next ladder, disappearing as he swung the hatch closed.

Octavia exhaled. She was alone now, and it was much too quiet for her liking. She figured she was the only one in the ship except for Raven and Finn. And _Him._ Her heart squeezed as she thought of the grounder being beaten senseless by her brother. He just took it all, and Octavia had been forced to watch. She wasn't forced against her will but something in her would not let her leave him alone to the mercy of his brother, and desperate Clarke. Thinking of those beautiful words he had said to her as she cleaned his hand made her jump to her feet. He had helped her and now she was going to help him in any way possible.

Octavia scurried around the drop ship looking for anything useful. She found water, bandages, a cloth, and some of Clarke's seaweed water. Taking one last look around the ship, she started up the latter. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She was nervous and anxious about seeing him again. Of course he was gentle and caring with her but she had not forgotten that he was the one who had stabbed Finn. She reached the top of the latter and paused. For an unknown reason her heart was racing. She felt a little lightheaded and nervous. _It must be from the blood loss. _She told herself uncertainly. She pushed open the hatch and climbed above.

The grounder watched as his Octavia threw a bucket of supplies onto the ground before hoisting herself onto the floor. She composed herself before her eyes met his. His heart rate sped up immediately. There was something about this girl that held his interest unlike any other thing he had ever come across. Octavia was a strong fighter, but she also had a kind innocence about her, something that he had only ever seen in a young child. Her light eyes held his as she approached him cautiously. A small smile graced her pink lips. He took in the sight of her entire body. Her small muscular arms, her long straight hair, her pretty symmetrical face, the smooth skin of her chest, her long athletic legs, and the subtle curve of her hips. Something ached in his chest, and he felt every inch between them as if it were miles.

Octavia watched the grounders pain filled eyes take her in. His eyes roamed down her body slowly, admiring her with his dark gaze. Octavia felt her body temperature rise, and the blood rush to her face. Octavia was broken out of her spell with the sound of a gravelly voice.

"You...came back," he said between rasping breaths. Octavia froze, she knew he could speak English but she never knew to what extent until now. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain as he struggled to breathe.

"Of course. I brought some supplies," she said kindly.

Octavia fumbled for the water bottle. She walks across the room slowly, stopping when she is only inches away from him. She is aware of how warm his body is, she can feel his body heat rolling off of him in hot waves. She looks into his eyes. She's startled by how vulnerable and human he looks. Octavia places one of her small hands onto his face as she examines his injuries. He shivers noticeably, and she is aware of how much hotter the rooms feels. It's possible that in his society they don't use human contact.

The grounder is oddly comfortable with the girl. In his society they rarely touch each other for comfort, but her touch does not make him feel uncomfortable at all. In fact her touch opened up a pit of fire in his stomach. He wanted her, no he _needed _her. The overpowering need to protect her was almost painful.

Octavia brought the water bottle to his lips. She doesn't have to think twice about asking because she can see the thirstclear in his eyes. At first she thinks its for the water, but the way he looks at her alerts her that he doesn't just want the water. She blushes furiously and puts on hand under his chin as she tips the bottle forward. He gulps down every sip of the water within a minute. "I guess you really were thirsty then," she says with a small laugh.

Octavia takes a small step back leaving a foot between them. She gasps as she gets a close look at all of his injuries. One of her hands shakily covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she says while a tear escapes from her eye.

He watches the tear roll down her face. He longs to reach out and touch her but the restraints hold him back. He doesn't like her sadness, it makes him feel angry at he person who caused it.

Octavia sees the tenderness in his eyes. No words are needed, she knows what hes thinking. She reaches into the bucket and soaks the cloth in seaweed water. "This might sting a little, but as you know it will stop infection."

Octavia brings the cloth to his large hand. She carefully cleans the hole is his hand. "This must have really hurt," she says while she shakes her head. Seeing him in this state made her feel sick to her stomach. He didn't deserve to be tied up and treated like an animal. His thumb circles over her hand trying to comfort her. She turns her head and gives him a small smile. She moves the cloth down his arm attempting to remove the blood that had dripped. Her free hand absentmindedly strokes his arm.

Octavia moves to examine his torso. She gasps. There are many welts covering his torso that look painful and swollen. She pours more water on the cloth and starts at his chest. She gently dabs at all of the welts. She is aware of him silently watching her, his body towering over hers, as she wipes the excess blood off of his chest. She moves the cloth slowly down the whole front of his torso cleaning every dip and plane of his muscular stomach. As she reaches the waist band of his pants he releases a low sound that sounded similarly to a growl. His stomach muscles tightened, and she suddenly felt dizzy from the sight of his impressive physique. She had never been this close to a half naked man before, and that thought both terrified her and exited her equally. She quickly bandaged his wounds and moved to clean his face wanting to break the tension in the air.

She nearly had to stand on the tips of her toes to be able to reach his face. She looked into his eyes as she gently rubbed the cloth across his forehead. She could see the gentle look is his eyes and suddenly wondered why he trusted her so much. "Why do you trust me?" She asked carefully.

He took a deep breath and gathered his words. Truthfully he didn't know why he trusted her. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. From the first time he saw her he just _knew_ that Octavia wasn't like any other person he had ever encountered. "You aren't like the others," he said in a deep voice.

She laughed nervously. "Well I would hope not," she said with humor. To her surprise she was rewarded with a quick upturn of his lips. He had smiled at her. It made her feel accomplished.

Octavia gently dabbed at his swollen eye. He let out a quick hiss of air. She apologized quickly and wiped his cheeks. She slowly moved the cloth downward to his lips. She rubbed the cloth gently across his bloodied lips. She felt his gaze burning a hole in her head. She looked up only to find that his eyes were darkened by something...was it desire? She wiped his bottom lip and he shivered. She looked into his eyes only to find that they had traveled to her lips. A giant lump formed in her throat. Her heart started thumping painfully in her chest.

The cloth slipped out of her hands and landed in a heap at the floor. She couldn't move to pick it up, she couldn't move at all. His dark eyes had thrown her into a trance. She was aware of how heavily he was breathing. She closed her eyes and let his warm breath wash over her face. She counts, one breath, two breaths, three, four. Suddenly the breathing stops and she was aware of his soft lips against hers. She freezes at first, shocked at the gentleness of his lips. She then relaxes and slowly pulls back. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to clear through the fog in his head. Octavia places her small hands around his neck and presses her lips to his again. His tongue traces her bottom lip and she immediately grants him access. They both gasp as the kiss deepens. The kiss is frantic, primal almost.

The grounders arms struggle against his restraints as he tries with no success to break free. He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her but the ropes firmly hold him back. He jerks his arms violently. The rooms spins, his lungs nearly burst. He has never tasted anything as sweet as Octavia.

It could be hours or seconds but Octavia slowly pulls away breathing heavily. She watches as his chest heaves. The sound of his rasping breaths should alarm her, but she can't think straight. His dark eyes burn a hole through her. They are filled with tenderness, understanding, and something deeper. She feels the need to say something but his words cut her off.

"Thank you," he says to her for the second time. Her bright smile makes his heart squeeze. She wraps her arms around his torso and hugs him carefully. He leans his chin on her hair. They stay like that silently for a few moments until she yawns audibly. It had been a tough day for the both of them.

Octavia steps back and spots a sleeping bag in the corner. She brings it in front of him and lays down on it. They lock eyes for a little while, wordlessly communicating until her eyes drift closed. She falls into a heavy sleep, exhausted from the days events.

The grounder watches her fall asleep. She looks much younger and even more innocent than before. For the first time in a long time he feels tired and safe enough to sleep. His body sags and his eyes drift closed. He dreams of blue, a brilliant shade of blue that can only be found in Octavia's eyes. The pair both sleep contentedly, not caring about the consequences that would soon follow their actions.

**Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
